Must Be Doin' Something Right
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! He does not know what he has done to deserve her love, but whatever it is, he must be doin' something right.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, and all that jazz!**

**A/N: Okay, I could not think of anything to write for Phantom of Hogwarts, so I thought, since today is the cutoff for my two week deadline, I'd make it up to you guys by writing this little one-shot, fluffy, nothingness. Savvy? I hope you guys can forgive me. I'll try and work on the next chapter. If there is ever a time when I have no inspiration for my stories, I'll make it up to you with one-shots. Okay?**

**Must Be Doin' Something Right…**

If there was anything that could possibly baffle the great Albus Dumbledore, it was the complexity, or was it the simplicity, of a woman. He could never understand how this simple creature could appear to be so small and fragile, and yet, underneath it all, be so strong and forceful. This was especially true with his wife, Minerva McGonagall. She was, like many women, an enigma; a mystery which he could never hope to understand, and, quite honestly, one he didn't wish to understand.

_A woman is mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
And other times you gotta take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong  
_

There were times when all he needed to do was just be there with her, holding her through the night until the morning light appeared on the horizon. Then, there were other times when he needed to be passionate, fiery, and the most romantic man on Earth, all at the same time. He was astounded he knew which side of him she needed. But there was one thing which was for certain; whichever one she needed, he was sure he was it.

He did not wish to lose her. She was the most valuable treasure in his possession. Although she told him repeatedly that she would stay with him "forever and always", he was scared that one day she might wake and regret her decision of choosing him for a life partner. She was a woman with a great many admirers, and always had been.

"You crazy old coot," she would tease him whenever he voiced such an opinion. "Has thirty five years of marriage taught you nothing?" The most recent event in which she had asked him this question, they had been laying in bed, simply staring at each other, ignoring the outside world. Night had fallen some time ago, and they were there, together, simply staring. She had sighed before moving into his arms and burying her face in his beard. He thought about that question.

"Yes, Tabby," he finally replied. "I have learned something in thirty-five years of marriage." She looked up at him.

"Oh?" she asked with a slight smile. "And what might that be?"

"I must be doing something right," he smiled. His eyes were twinkling. "I can hear it in your sigh." She laughed as he leaned down and kissed her.

_  
Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right  
_

"And what is it, exactly, about my sigh which gives away that I am happy?" she asked. He gently brushed aside a few strands of her ebony black hair.

"Just the way it comes out of those sweet lips of yours," he replied. "The gentleness, the softness, the love: all of that is heard in your sigh. 'Tis the same sigh I hear when I do this." With that, he bent his head down and kissed her just where her neck met her shoulder. He was right, of course. Just after he heard her gasp, she giggled and then, as he predicted, sighed.

_  
Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you  
What you want, whatever it takes  
Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
And judging by the smile on your face  
_

"Albus, why do you tease me so?" she asked after a few more moments of his kisses. He couldn't help but smile.

"Would you prefer it if I didn't?" he asked, looking up. "Because I would be willing to stop, should you ever want me to."

"Don't be daft," she replied coyly.

"As you wish," he said before he continued to tempt her. After all, he was always willing to do as she instructed him to.

_Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right  
Ah, Baby  
Mmm...  
_

It would be forever a mystery, in Albus' eyes, anyway, how he ever came to earn the kind of love he had with Minerva. Whatever he did, he knew that it had worked.

_  
I don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right  
Must be doin' something right_

Yes, whatever he had done, it had been the right thing to do. Minerva had often said it was she who didn't deserve him. This was a great debate among them. And although they eventually agreed that they had both been lucky, Albus Dumbledore was sure of one thing: he was doing something right.

**A/N2: I know, kinda stupid, but I'm kinda sick right now, so I cannot concentrate as well as if I were not sick. So please forgive me if it is stupid. I might take it back down for reconstruction later, when I'm feeling better. I was just feeling bad because today is the deadline for my two week thing and since I had nothing for any of my other stories, I thought I might attempt to make it up to you with a one-shot. Did I come close to making it up to you guys at all? Please say I didn't let anybody down! PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASE! Always Hopeful**


End file.
